


Trimming The Bush

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lawn Mowing, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa's Lawn has been growing out of control, so she decides to enlist the services of a company named "Hedge Trimmers". However, Elsa soon finds that the company doesn't exactly take care of trimming her lawn. Rather they specialise in something... rather intimate. (Elsanna, Fluff, Modern AU)





	Trimming The Bush

There was a saying in Elsa's town where she grew up.  _The first part of a healthy home is a healthy lawn_. However, that old saying wasn't exactly referring to Elsa's own lawn of late. The patches of grass in front of her house and out back were more like a jungle these days.

From the moment Elsa would open her curtains every morning, she would see massive, tall blades of green, rising up from the dirt. She knew for a fact it was like a maze to get out of her house every morning now. She could barely see the path to her driveway.

While most people would normally wish to mow their lawn in times like this, Elsa, unfortunately, couldn't. She was busy with work most of the time and while she did own a lawnmower, it had broken some months earlier and Elsa hadn't gotten around to buying a new one.

So Elsa decided to say to hell with everything and let her lawn grow on as usual, but by now, it was getting too much. That lawn needed to be cut, either by her or by something or someone else. That last thought gave Elsa an idea.

One night, Elsa decided to look on the internet for any landscaping companies, any that specialised in grass cutting. Many of the companies she googled were a little too expensive, but eventually, Elsa found one that seemed right up her alley.

The company was simply called "Hedge Trimmers" with a motto of "We trim your hedges so YOU don't have to!" It seemed like Elsa had really hit jackpot with this choice. Hoping that this was indeed the one, Elsa scheduled an appointment to have her lawn mowed the next morning.

Tomorrow would have been her day off, when Elsa could simply just relax and have a quiet day to herself, while the concerns of her lawn would simply be mowed away, literally.

Elsa went to bed that night feeling very relaxed and content. With any luck, the crisis surrounding her lawn would be over and done within a day, a thought that helped her sleep soundly that night.

The next morning, Elsa woke up bright and early, eagerly expecting the arrival of the lawn specialist. She had scheduled the appointment for just after 12 noon. After spending the morning watching boring talk shows and whatever bargain shopping show was airing these days, the scheduled time was soon upon her.

Standing at her door, Elsa waited with bated breath as she heard the sound of an engine nearing her house. That was definitely the specialist, arriving just in time. However, what actually drove up to her house, was not what Elsa had expected.

When Elsa had booked the appointment with the landscaping company, she had assumed they would be arriving in a van of some kind. Instead, a green and brown estate car drove up her driveway, very normal and casual looking indeed.

To add to Elsa's confusion, the driver who got out of the car didn't look like a landscaping professional either. She was a young woman, probably a few years younger than her, with short strawberry blonde hair done up in a bun and wearing a very professional blue jacket and skirt. In her hand, she was carrying a small bag that looked liked it was filled with toiletries of some kind.

Growing very confused, Elsa raised an eyebrow as the woman approached her house. Was she going to cut her lawn with a pair of scissors?

Smiling kindly, the woman waved to Elsa as she walked to the door. "Good afternoon, Miss Frost. My name's Anna, I'm happy to be at your service today." She then stood at the door, the same cheerful grin on her face.

"Um, Hello," Elsa replied, not wanting to be rude. The young lady was actually quite beautiful, but Elsa was still lost in confusion to think about any sort of attraction. Anna was just standing there, waiting for something to happen.

The whole situation was starting to make less and less sense to Elsa completely. This woman seemed to be expecting her to move out of the way, to let her in the house for some bizarre reason. Elsa was very, very unsure of what was going on, so she just stood there, motionless.

It was then that Anna broke the silence. "Um, you did schedule an appointment with us, right? I tend to get names and addresses mixed up."

"You're from Hedge Trimmers yes?" Elsa wondered, answering Anna's question with a question of her own.

Anna nodded brightly. "Oh yes, that's me! Thank god, I didn't get the wrong address." She looked closer at Elsa. "So... are you going to let me inside so we can get started?"

"W-Why would you need to get into my house?" Elsa asked, very, very confused. "I thought you were supposed to trim my lawn."

Suddenly, the strawberry blonde burst out laughing, Elsa thinking she had made some sort of really awkward joke that only Anna would get. She had a cute sounding laugh, Elsa noted, but even so, Elsa was still extremely confused.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Elsa inquired. "I'm really, really confused about this sorry."

"No, No, no, it's okay," Anna responded. "Did you... Did you really think we were a landscaping company?"

Elsa replied with a nod.

Anna laughed again, before calming herself down. "Oh jeez, this happens all the time, really sorry. You see, my friend Cass runs the company and she decided to call it Hedge trimmers as a little pun and stuff. We don't actually trim hedges, Miss Frost. You should have read the fine print."

"Then... what did I schedule for you to trim then?" Elsa then wondered, feeling a bit of an idiot. She had been so lost in her search the night before, she hadn't bothered to read the website's terms and conditions. But then again, who actually read that stuff anyway.

The redhead then gave Elsa a rather knowing wink. "We trim more... ahem, intimate lawns."

From Anna's words, Elsa's face blushed bright red. "Oh... Oh my goodness." She looked down, flushing like a tomato. What in heavens had she gotten herself into? "So does this mean... you're a sex worker?"

"No!" Anna denied. "I know a friend who is though, but that's beside the point. I just specialise in trimming your... lady hair. I don't finger you, or massage you, just trim your bush that's it."

Elsa was still confused by all this. But she knew she had paid for the service, and the girl was cute as well, so she couldn't exactly say no to her. Smiling, Elsa then stepped aside, finally letting Anna into her humble little abode.

"Okay, let's get this over with then," Elsa replied. "Where do you want me to be?"

"Lying down would be best, sweetie," Anna responded, grinning. "I can trim you much better from that angle."

And so, Anna did the deed upon Elsa. While it wasn't the lawn Elsa had suspected, the beautiful blonde was indeed grateful for Anna's service. Anna trimmed and shaved Elsa's hairs with such care and precision, the blonde practically blushed at how soft her touches were.

Obviously, Anna was a professional at her job. Within the span of at least thirty minutes, her task was complete and Elsa's lower regions were now fully shaved. As Elsa stroked her flesh, feeling how soft she was, she smiled, quite happy with Anna's work.

"Your thoughts on our service, Miss Frost?" Anna wondered. "We Hedge Trimmers do like feedback from our customers."

"Well..." Elsa said honestly. "I think you were absolutely amazing. It wasn't what I expected... but boy did I deserve it." She smiled with gratitude. "Thanks so much."

"My pleasure," Anna replied, grinning brightly. "And just as a little one-off deal, why don't you come with me to my place and I'll get my lawnmower and actually mow that lawn of yours."

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait what?"

"Well, you did pay for me to do that," Anna remarked. "Figures I should do it anyway since you're quite a nice girl."

Just then, Elsa smirked. "Okay... but maybe we could get a bite to eat on the way back here and maybe you can tell me a bit more about yourself."

"Is that a date?" Anna wondered, giving Elsa a knowing look. "If it is, I think my answer might be yes."

"It is indeed," Elsa insisted, knowing that this confusing experience had turned out for the best.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This was a crazy one xD But it's still cute :3 See you next time!


End file.
